Second Time Around
by LadyNor19
Summary: It didn't work out the first time, life got in the way, but now fate has decided to bring Nick's ex-girlfriend from Texas to Las Vegas. Feelings start up again and questions find answers, it's often better the second time around. Nick x OC
1. Chapter 1

I've had this story mulling around for a while now, finally decided to post it. Just a quick background, Nick was born in February 1971, so he graduated from A&M in 1992. Tess was born in September 1973 and graduated from A&M in 1994. They met during Tess's freshman year and Nick's junior year of college. In 1997, Nick moved to Las Vegas. In late 2001, Tess moves to Las Vegas. Enjoy!

"I don't know…it's not that we're having problems, but you're happy in Dallas, you've got the job you want and it wouldn't be fair for me to ask you to leave that." Tess said over the phone with a heavy heart.

Nick had been living in Dallas for about two years now and he got a job working with the PD, Tess was just finishing up her senior year at A&M. They tried to make it work, Dallas wasn't too far from College Station, but it was taxing on both of them, travelling back and forth. And now that Nick was working for PD, his schedule was never his own, leaving Tess to go to him, but with her senior year wrapping up, she had school to contend with, and after that…well, she was waiting to see where this conversation went before she would tell him that she was going to Los Angeles for graduate school.

"Yeah, beautiful I understand, but you're graduating soon, right? Dallas is a big city; you'd have plenty of opportunities here. We just got to put our relationship on hold for a couple months." Nick responded.

Tess unintentionally scoffed, "I feel like we've put our relationship on hold since you moved to Dallas. It's been two years Nick, and seeing each other every other week, sometimes month, just isn't working for me anymore…I think it stopped working for me awhile back."

It was silent for a little bit, and then she heard him take a deep breath before speaking again "But that wouldn't matter unless you no longer intend to move Dallas…Tess, what's going on?" Tess felt her mouth go dry "I'm moving to Los Angeles…for grad school. Putting my future into perspective, LA is the best place for me to continue, I'm going into the fashion business, so why not go to where fashion is made?"

Nick spoke up "So putting your future into perspective…doesn't involve us, or more to the point, me." It wasn't a question; it was statement, a cruel fact that had been hounding both of them since last summer, when they almost called it quits.

"We both saw this coming. You had to know I would never move to Dallas, heck, I tell you every time I visit how much I hate it there. I would be unhappy, and I don't want to put that on you, especially with how well you are doing there. We're just going different ways in life…you know?" Tess braced herself for his response.

"Yeah, yeah I do. I guess after spending almost four years with someone it's just hard to imagine it ending or not working out the way we planned it. And I can't ask you throw away your dream-" "And I can't ask you to put aside your life for me." Tess interrupted. The line remained quiet for a few moments before Nick spoke up.

"I love you beautiful, and I have every intention of keeping in touch; even if it's just as friends." Tess felt relieved and sad all at the same time; she finally managed to say something "I love you too. And I'll make sure to send you my information when it changes. Goodbye Nick." "Goodbye Tess." And with click, it ended.

Tess graduated and moved to Los Angeles, and Nick remained in Dallas. True to their word, they kept in touch; calling each other, sending letters, even the occasional visit when Tess came to Dallas to see her family. But as time went on the calls became shorter and less frequent, the cards were no longer personalized but instead sent out with a mail list, usually only around Christmas, occasionally they would send each other a card for birthdays, but even that faded out. Then Nick moved to Las Vegas, changing contact information along the way, putting a dent in communication between him and Tess.

It would be years before they saw eachother again, but perhaps that's what was needed...for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Season 2, And Then There Were None

Nick was investigating the Casino floor when he saw her. There had been a robbery and shooting at the Bellagio, suspects and security were killed, along with the dead bodies were chips and broken glass, purses dropped, drinks spilled, and quarters won that were hastily left falling onto the floor as opposed to a money cup. It was mess, and all of it had to be processed. Nick eyed the scene wearily when Brass said he was going to get statements and needed help.

Nick opened his mouth first "I'll help ya out." Brass nodded and walked off to the witnesses, leaving Nick to receive scowls of contempt from Warrick and Sara. "Well as much as I'd like to join you guys-" Nick started to say when Warrick retorted with a crooked grin "We'll leave you some to process, don't worry." Nick chuckled and followed after Brass.

Brass was talking with two dark haired women, both with their backs turned to Nick. When he reached Brass and turned to the women he couldn't help but stare at one of them.

She furrowed her brow and looked at him "Nick?" her eyes darting toward the name on his vest clearly reading 'STOKES'. Brass, with his ever present wit, said "It's rude to stare." Nick quickly shook out of his trance "Tessa?" Tess chuckled "Well, I was hoping to get a hold of you, but not quite like this."

"What are you doing in Vegas?" Nick asked, "Oh, well my brother and younger sister," Tess gestured to the woman next her "moved out here a year ago and-" Brass interrupted "Look, you can play catch up later, right now I need to get your statements."

"Um right, here" pulling out a card "Just call me later, we can meet up sometime." Tess said. Nick took the card and read it _Beni's Boutique: Clothing and Accessories, _below that, _Co-Owner_ _Tessa Mirale._ "Yeah, definitely, I-" he noticed Brass roll his eyes "-I have to finish processing the scene. I'll see you later then." Nick smiled and then turned to Brass "I'll, just…go get Sara." "Yeah, you go do that."

* * *

The case went every direction except the obvious; Nick wasn't able to get a hold of Tess as soon as wanted too because of it. But he wasted no time calling in her when he clocked out. "Hello?"

"Hey Tess, it's-" he was interrupted "Nick! I'm glad you called, do you still want to meet up?" "Yeah, that's why I'm calling, do you have a date that works for you?" she responded quickly "Well anytime works for me, I'm still settling in. Do you have a day that works for you?" she asked

"Actually I'm not working tomorrow, but if that-" Tess interrupted him again "That sounds great. Meet me for lunch around noon, my sister is telling me that Martin's is a good lunch spot." He said pulling up to his driveway "Yeah that works for me." "Good, I'll see you then, 'bye Nick." "Talk to you later Tess." The line clicked and Nick hung up his phone.

He walked into his house and threw his jacket on the coat rack and sunk into his couch with a heavy sigh. Immediately thoughts filled his head. Why was Tess in Las Vegas? Why hadn't she tried to get hold of him sooner? Why didn't she tell him about her family moving to Vegas? _I guess I'll find out tomorrow._

_Man, she's still beautiful; age hasn't done a thing to her. Of course how much does someone change in four years? How much have I changed in four years? _Nick rubbed his jaw, _I could probably shave._ And with that he went to the bathroom.

* * *

"You could've sounded less desperate when talking to him on the phone…and in the casino." Maria said casually from her armchair. Tess rolled her eyes "I did not sound _desperate_, I'm just excited to see him again-" "See who again?" Robert walked into the living room, Tess opened her mouth to speak but Maria beat her to it "You remember her boyfriend from college, well he lives in Vegas."

Robert had to think for a moment before perking up and saying "Frat boy! Judge Stokes' baby boy, yeah I remember him. Figured he'd still be Austin, living the high life daddy set up for him and his siblings." He sat down on the couch next to Tess, "Not to go all 'big brother' on you, but why are _excited_ to see him again?"

Tess knew where this was heading, "I haven't seen him four years. I mean, yeah we broke up but we stayed friends. And then he moved here, and I guess we just couldn't get a hold of each other." She stood up and walked to the extra room, "Now if you'll excuse I'm going to sleep on that amazingly comfortable hide-a-bed." Maria spoke up "Don't sass me; you know it's better than the floor." Tess laughed, "Goodnight."

Maria looked at Robert, "What's the matter Robbie? It's not like he's a bad guy, besides, who's to say anything will happen between them again? It has been four years." Robert sighed, "Yeah, I guess we'll find out sooner or later."

Tess stared at the popcorn ceiling of "her" bedroom; silently thinking to herself. _I didn't sound desperate…I really hope I didn't. Bah, Maria's just pushing my buttons, the sooner I sign off on that apartment the better, and even Robbie is riding me. _She sighed heavily and rolled onto her side, _I probably should've asked if he was seeing someone…but why would that matter anyways? It's just a lunch date. No Tess, it's not a date, just two friends catching up, that's all, right? _

* * *

She would just a little late to meet up with Nick, _Totally understandable, I don't know my way around Vegas that well yet-_ "Watch the road!" Tess yelled, knowing full well that person in front of her could not hear her yelling.

Things had been going smoothly, she was able to get the apartment she wanted, and at a good rate, but that's why she met landlord early in the morning, to make sure she would get it. _And that's why this day shall continue to go well._ Tess pulled into Martin's parking lot and with luck caught a spot that someone was leaving out of. _See, everything is going fine._

Nick was getting nervous, it wasn't that Tess hadn't arrived yet, but his stomach was doing flips, and he couldn't figure out why. _I saw her whenever she came out to Dallas, never got nervous then-_ "Hi Nick, sorry I'm late." A voice from in front of him spoke, "And I thought people in LA were bad drivers." Tess smiled as she went to sit down. Nick quickly got up and pulled her chair out for her, "Ha, yeah, still beats Dallas though, right?" Nick said as he moved to his seat.

"I guess so. But anyways, how are you? You moved here and the calls became few and far between, how've the last four years been for you?" Tess questioned, "Yeah, I lost your number when I moved, never got around to replacing…because I didn't know how, not that I didn't want to talk to you or something like." _Smooth Nick, that's totally what she wants to hear,_ Nick thought while mentally kicking himself. "Well it's just as much as my fault for not trying to get a hold of you either. But hey, we're both here now."

"Yeah, what exactly brings you to Vegas?" Tess blinked "Oh, well, my sister told me the market was good here, and my Aunt had commercial property off the strip that she wasn't doing anything with, so I decided to open a boutique with my sister, and a local who was interested." Nick talked again "I thought you had a boutique, in LA?"

"I was lead manager at a boutique, but it still wasn't my own. Anything I shelved was credited to the owner, who rarely gave me credit for my work. I had to get away from that situation." Tess explained, _That among other things,_ she thought sarcastically. "So you're living with your brother and sister then? When did they move here?" Nick asked.

"Actually I just got an apartment this morning, I can move-in in two weeks. This is good, because I can work with my sister, but living with her and Robbie is another story. Oh, but you asked when they moved here?" Tess continued, "Robbie moved out here a couple years back, Maria followed not to long after. And of course Robbie has no problem letting his baby sister live with him because he can keep track of her easier."

"Ok, now you, what have you been up to?" Tess asked Nick. Nick told Tess about his work with the crime lab, about Grissom and the team, and how for the most part he was enjoying his life in Vegas. Tess smiled and said coyly "So, there's your professional life, can I ask about the personal part?"

"Ha, well, not a lot going there...at all really." _Yeah, because that last girl you were into was a hooker! _Nick just kept a straight face, and then asked, "So what about you?" Tess laughed and said "My last relationship was a train wreck, so I've kept to myself the last two years. All the good guys are taken."

Tess noticed she was staring at Nick and quickly tried to change the subject "Um, so, what is there to do around here beside gamble?"


End file.
